Too Young
by Suki Doll
Summary: Len's sick of Rin and her personality. Gakupo suggest to get back at her and Kaito just happens to be pulled along. Slight KaitoxLenxGakupo


**This is my fun fict! I don't hate Rin so much that I think she should die, but I don't think she's the best person around... Anyway, this fict is about how the teens of the world just have too much of something, whereas others don't have enough.**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Too Young**

**1. Too Much TV****  
**

"Onee-chan!" cried Len. He was busy tugging on the TV remote that his twin, Rin, was also tugging on. "Tell Rin to let go of the remote!"

From inside the kitchen Miku yelled back, "Rin-chan, give Len-kun the remote!"

"No!" shrieked Rin, "My show is on and I'm going to watch it!"

"Heck no!" replied Len "You already watched TV for SEVEN HOURS. You're not getting anymore time!" He tugged on the remote.

Rin smiled and then pulled the remote to herself, making Len follow and try and pull it back with all his force. At that second, Rin let go of the remote and the blond boy flew back and off the couch, releasing his grasp of the control. The girl smiled as she got up and grabbed the remote. "I'm sure as heck getting more time, cause all I have is time!" With that, she plopped back onto the couch and began watching her girly drama.

Len groaned and got up. "Rin you bi-"

"Len shut up. I'm trying to watch here and I don't need your lousy complaining"

Len cursed under his breath and stomped away up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him before he flopped onto his bed. "Stupid Rin" Len murmured into the mattress. "Why'd she have to be so darn selfish?"

"Len-kun?" said someone in the room.

Len jolted up and looked at a man with blue hair who was sitting on a bed across from his own. The blond sighed. "Kaito-nii, don't scare me like that."

Kaito lightly scratched his cheek. "Sorry, Len-kun. I didn't mean to."

The younger boy shook his head. "It's alright."

"So what's wrong?" asked the older vocaloid. Kaito got off his bed and knelt down next to Len's so he could see his face clearly.

Len looked down at the blue-haired vocaloid. He had a gentle smile and eyes that looked like they would actually care. Len smiled. "Rin is what's wrong"

Kaito tilted his head to the side. "Isn't she always wrong?" Kaito paused and frowned. "But isn't she technically supposed to be right?" Kaito glanced at Len and smiled. The two laughed together.

"Yeah but," Len started. He reached for his pillow and hugged it. "She always gets what she wants. It's not fair."

"Well then," said someone else. Both Len and Kaito jumped. They looked at the doorway and saw Gackupo with his arms crossed leaning on the door. The two in the room looked at each other. It was always unusual how Gackupo managed to appear at random times.

"Gackupo-san?" asked Kaito. "I though Luka-san kicked you ou-"

Gackupo put up a hand to stop Kaito. He stepped into the room and walked over to Len. "Do you want to get back at Rin-chan?" asked the eggplant lover. Len nodded and Gackupo sat down on the bed next to the younger boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's get back at her."

O.o

"Where's my bow, Onee-chan?" asked Rin. She had just ripped apart her drawer in search for her big white hair bow.

Miku was on her bed writing lyrics. "I don't know. I haven't touched it."

Rin stopped looking in her drawer and moved to the closet. "Then where did it go?"

O.o

Len began drumming his fingers on the kitchen table.

"How is this getting back at her?" he asked.

Kaito was sitting across from the blond, eating his ice cream and nodding in agreement. The two both looked at the samurai leaning against the refrigerator.

Gakupo chuckled. "Now that we have bait, we just have to make a plan."

O.o

"_Hello~!_

_I have your bow. What will you do now? Hee hee if you want it you'll have to go to the park at 3:00 ok?_

_See you soon!"_

_What kind of letter is this? _Rin raised an eyebrow. _Hee Hee?_

_

* * *

_

**Yes... this was an old fict too. I hardly remembered it.**

**No teaser here (boo hoo). Look on my profile to track down all the recent teasers though!  
**


End file.
